Misconceptions
Misconceptions is the fifth episode in season nine of . Synopsis Mac investigates a 20-year-old case involving a missing boy when the prime suspect is found murdered on the anniversary of the boy’s disappearance. Meanwhile, Flack’s day off helps him deal with some lingering family issues that leads to a big action. Plot Tommy Lewis went missing exactly 20 years ago while walking his dog in his close-knit neighborhood, and the community is rocked once again when the prime suspect from 1992, Keith Milner, is found dead in the nearby park. There are plenty of people in the neighborhood who want Milner dead, and Tommy’s mother April is afraid that her husband, Nathan, is the one responsible. He called his wife from a bar, telling her that he saw Milner and hurt the man. They track Nathan’s cellphone to a cemetery, and they find him passed out next to Tommy’s empty grave. He remembers punching Milner, but he doesn’t know if he killed him. Milner’s wife, Emma, comes to identify his body. She never believed that he was capable of killing Tommy, and she insists that he wasn’t the man people thought he was back then. Emma is pregnant, and Milner wanted to deal with the ghosts from his past before he became a father. According to his journal, he came to New York to convince Tommy’s real killer to confess. Trace from the mortal wound on Milner’s neck contains green mold, green nettle, microcrystalline wax and paraffin; this strange combination of materials leads Hawkes to Flaming Nettle Gouda, a rare type of cheese that is sold at Mitch Ventri’s deli. Ventri was the last person who saw Tommy alive 20 years ago. He lured Tommy into the basement of the deli and killed him when he tried to call for help. Milner saw what happened, but no one believed the young troublemaker’s accusations against a respected member of the community. Milner confronted Ventri in the park, urging him to tell the truth. Ventri panicked, slashing the other man’s throat with a box cutter. Now that the truth is out, Ventri reveals the location of Tommy’s body, and Mac is able to give the boy’s parents some closure. Cast Main Cast *Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor *Sela Ward as Jo Danville *Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer *Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes *Eddie Cahill as Don Flack *Anna Belknap as Lindsay Messer *AJ Buckley as Adam Ross *Robert Joy as Dr. Sid Hammerback Guest Cast *Natalie Martinez as Jamie Lovato *Megan Dodds as Christine Whitney *Kathleen Munroe as Samantha Flack *Luc Austin as Young Don Flack *Brooke Robinson as Young Samantha Flack *Austin Kane as Tommy Lewis *Meredith Monroe as April Lewis *Alex Carter as Nathan Lewis *Jamie McShane as Mitch Ventri *Zack Ward as Keith Milner *Brooklyn McLinn as Tony Davis *Elaine Kagan as Irene Flack *Len Cordova as Henry Flack *Karina Logue as Emma Milner *Michael Antonacci as Young Mitch Ventri *Garsha Arristos as Detective *Pete Monaco as Shoe Store Owner See Also